A. Field
The invention relates to a component for a shed-forming apparatus for a weaving machine and to a weaving machine comprising a shed-forming apparatus.
B. Technical Related Information
In weaving machines, a shed-forming apparatus is used for forming sheds in which weft yarns are inserted. The shed-forming apparatus may comprise at least two heald frames which heald frames and the driving rods for these heald frames play an important part in forming a shed and the geometry of the shed. Nowadays, the heald frames are driven by a drive mechanism, such as a dobby, a cambox, an excenter mechanism or any other drive mechanism. The law of motion, the course of motion and the positions of the heald frames and of the drive rods for the heald frames are the result of mechanical settings, which are usually not determined in dependency on the heald frame.
In fast weaving machines, the heald frames are usually a speed-limiting machine part because of fractures of the heald frame as a result of mechanical loads. It is known to select the maximum weaving speed for a heald frame based on a limited number of settings of weaving parameters, more particularly, based on empirical values, the weaving parameters are used to estimate the load on the heald frames. This indirect and inaccurate way of determining the load of the heald frames requires a large safety margin in order to prevent all kinds of fractures in heald frames, heddles, drive rods for the heald frames and the drive mechanism. As a result hereof, weaving rarely or never takes place at the maximum weaving speed at which the heald frame can still be used safely.